Baby It's Cold Outside
by Elizon
Summary: A fic inspired by the song "Baby It's Cold Outside" Idina Mendzel's version.


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or the song "Baby It's Cold Outside".

Fic was inspired by the song _Baby It's Cold Outside,_ Idina Mendzel's version.

a/n: A little bit of background for this story, Hermione and Draco work together for Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Hermione and Ron tried dating,but found out that they were better off as friends. For a while now, Draco and Hermione have been secretly dating and sleeping together. Also Draco's parents are dead, so he is Lord of Malfoy Manor.

Baby It's Cold Outside

Draco rolled off Hermione and laid next to her in his bed. He moved to pull her closer to him, but she sat up and got out of bed. Hermione moved around the room collecting her her discarded clothes, Draco's gray eyes following her.

"Come back to bed, Granger," Draco said as he lit a cigarette.

"I wish I could, but I really can't stay, Malfoy," she said as she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress.

"But Granger, it's cold outside."

"I gotta go," Hermione said as she zipped up her dress and slipped a pair of black stiletto heels on. "I've got a Christmas Eve party at the Weasley's."

"Granger, just stay a little bit longer," Draco said, putting out his cigarette then stood up and put his boxers on.

"I can't, everyone will start to worry if I'm late," she said as she moved over to the mirror to fix her hair.

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" Draco asked coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning.

"Harry, will be pacing the floor," she replied as she put pearl earrings in her ears.

"But, Granger just listen to that fireplace roar."

"So, really I better scurry."

"Granger, what's the hurry?" Draco asked as he kissed his way up her neck and along her jaw.

Hermione sighed. "You're very pushy you know?"

Draco chuckled, "I like to think of it was opportunistic."

Hermione sighed again this time a little sadly. "Malfoy, I really must go."

"Granger, please stay," Draco said taking hold of her hand.

Hermione shook her head. "The answer is no. Ron will be suspicious. And Mrs. Weasley will be waiting at the door."

Draco sighed. "Fine, if you won't stay. I'll just go with you."

Hermione expecting him to ask her to stay again, replied, "I really can't stay...Wait, did you just say you'd go with me to the party?"

Draco nodded.

"But then everyone will find out about us," Hermione said, biting her lip worriedly.

Draco gave her a small smile. "I'm okay with that. I was actually going to ask you if we could take our relationship public, anyways."

Hermione blinked at him, "You were?"

He nodded again. "Yes, I was. Of course it's a little necessary since I was planning on asking you to become the next Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione stared at him for a few moments. "You were what?"

Draco smirked as he walked over to his dresser and took something out of the drawer. "Granger, you are the most annoying, bossiest, know-it-all that I have ever met. But there is no one I would rather spend the rest of my life with," he paused and got down on one knee in front of her. "Hermione, I love you. I don't want to spend another Christmas without you. Would you marry me, please,?"

Hermione stared at him, shocked.

"Granger...I'm still kinda waiting in an answer down here. And the floor is kind of hurting my knee."

Hermione shook herself. "Yes, I'll marry you, Draco."

Draco smiled as he stood up and slide the large diamond engagement ring on Hermione's left ring finger, then kissed his new fiance. "I'll get dressed really quick then we can leave."

After a few minutes Draco was dressed and they apparated to the Burrow.

"Alright, let's go shock your friends," Draco said giving his trademark smirk. "I can't wait to see Potter and Weasley's faces when we tell them."

"Play nice, Draco, please," Hermione pleaded as she straightened his tie.

"I'll try, my love, but no promises. Oh, by the way," he said and kissed her. "Happy Christmas, Granger."

Hermione smiled at her new fiance. "Happy Christmas, Malfoy."

The end.

a/n: Hope everyone liked my story. This is my first Dramione and holiday story. This is a one shot for now, but if you want more I can make it a little longer. As always thanks for reading and please leave a review. Happy Holidays, everyone.

Jenna Nyne


End file.
